The Mask
by Gilly Jill
Summary: Elon wasn't happy. After all, he had been thinking too much recently, and suddenly the truth became apparent.  And the truth hurt.


**Yeah, this fanfic's a little overdue, I know, Yooyuball is long over.**

**But I was struck with inspiration, and I couldn't fight it.** **I felt thoughtful tonight. Thoughtful enough to give a jerk of a character a back story.**

**I hope you enjoy this short and rather depressing fic about Elon Hughlis. :D**

* * *

><p>Elon wasn't happy.<p>

There had been many times in his life when he had felt unhappy. They probably outnumbered the happy moments, honestly.

For one, he was the leader of a team who had been the underdogs for as long as anyone could remember. It didn't help that the reporters on the TV felt the same.

"As this year's Yooyuball season winds down, there's a question in the heart of all Maraquan fans. Will their team make it next year? Maraqua has always been the underdogs of the tournament, and this year they came agonizingly close to the third place spot, but missed it by a hair. Now, everyone's wondering, will Maraqua finally make it next year" The reporter shouted into her microphone. Suddenly, she disappeared, and images of Elon appeared. Him laughing at Terror Mountain's grief stricken faces when they beat them, him dancing after scoring a goal, him grabbing the microphone from a shocked reporter's outstretched paw and shouting out how great Maraqua was.

Elon shut off the TV, his tentacles shaking. Funny how those images were lies.

Everything was a lie.

He plopped down on his couch, his large yellow eyes closed. What had he been doing? What had he been thinking? He didn't know anymore.

_Who am I? _He thought.

She knew. Dorina did.

But then he chased her away because she spoke the truth. The truth that Elon didn't want to hear.

He could still remember the day.

"Elon, what were you thinking?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

Elon smiled through his mask. "I was promoting our team."

"Promoting our team, Elon? What in Moltara equated throwing slushies at Krawk Island's fans with _promoting our team?_"

"They were badmouthing you." Elon replied, his smiling fading slightly.

"I can fight my own battles, Elon, dung it." She said, turning away, her short blonde braids swinging through the water like seaweed.

Elon said nothing for a moment.

"I can't believe you, Dorina." He hissed. "I've done so much for you, and this is how you repay me."

"So much for me? So much for me? What have you done for me that I haven't repaid?" Dorina cried.

"I recruited you to this team. I made you famous." Elon replied.

"Fame? Do you love fame?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I deserve fame."

"Why do you deserve fame, Elon?" She asked. "You get stage fright. You hate other pets. You think you're a terrible yooyuball player." Her eyes seemed to tremble. "Are you fame material?"

"I love the spotlight. I love attention. I'm the best yooyuball player who ever lived." Elon yelled back.

"Are you?" Dorina asked.

"Why are you asking me what you already know?" Elon demanded.

"I don't know, Elon. I don't know who you are anymore." Dorina said. "I don't know what happened to my old friend. My best friend. No, wait, yes I do. Fame killed him."

"I'm still here Dorina." Elon insisted, his mask slipping.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Dorina asked, her voice full of hurt.

"No, do you? Does it matter?" Elon asked.

"I do, Elon. I remember. You do too, I know it." She said, her voice wavering.

"I don't, I don't!" Elon cried, his mask falling form his face.

"You do Elon! Remember it!"

Elon's eyes widened. He shivered.

"I-I.." He squeezed his eyes shut. "You're just jealous."

He caught his mask.

Dorina's mouth formed into a firm line.

She swam out of the door.

The next day, they lost their first Yooyuball match of the season.

Then the next.

Then the next.

And suddenly they lost again.

And Dorina Hals left Maraqua forever.

She left Yooyuball.

And Elon too.

Elon stood, walking over to a big book that he hadn't looked into for a long, long time.

He opened the cover and memories flowed out like a long-forgotten song. He picked up a crumpled notebook paper inside the front cover.

_Dear Dorina,_

_How are you? It's been so long since we've seen each other, hasn't it. You and I have gone different ways._

_Maybe you've seen me on TV. I'm now the leader of a Yooyuball team, can you believe it?_

_I want you on our team, Dorina. You're fantastic at the sport, and I think we can be the best team ever if you join._

_Consider it please._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Elon_

He flipped to the next page.

_Dear Elon,_

_I've been fine. Busy with Neoschool, but now that it's summer I feel free._

_I have. I was shocked to see you there. Weren't you telling me just a few years ago that you wouldn't go in front of a crowd if someone paid you a million Neopoints to do it?_

_You've changed, friend. _

_I'd love to join. _

_Do you remember the day we met?_

_Your Old Friend,_

_Dorina_

The next page.

_Dear Dorina,_

_Of course I remember! If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably still be stuck in that closet. Heh, that kid who locked me in there really got what was coming to him, didn't he?_

_So, I was thinking about that team that I invited you to join. Wouldn't it be cool if we had nicknames? For me, I'm liking Elon "The Black Hole" Hughlis. What do you think?_

_For you, how about Dorina "The Water Dancer" Hals?_

_Your Friend,_

_Elon "The Black Hole" Hughlis_

The next page.

_Dear Elon,_

_I don't think "The Black Hole" suits you very well. And I'm not much of a dancer, you know that._

_Can we talk more about the old days?_

_Sorry for the short letter._

_Love,_

_Dorina_

He slammed the book shut.

Stupid, stupid. What had he done? She was the only one who knew him anymore. She knew Elon Hughlis. Everyone else knew "The Black Hole".

But why did he love "The Black Hole" so much? Why did it make him feel better? Why did he hate when people called him Elon? That had been the one that that had bugged him the most about Dorina, she always called him by his first name.

"I'm 'The Black Hole' now, Dorina." Elon remembered insisting one day.

"No, you're still Elon, Elon." She replied promptly.

He remembered sighing and giving up.

Suddenly, a noise sounded from outside.

"Neomail for Mr. Hughlis!" A voice called.

Elon frowned and headed to the door. He opened it to a tuskainny mail carrier.

"I thought I told you no fanmail." He growled.

"No fanmail, sir. Complete business." He handed Elon the letter.

Elon sighed, closed the door, and proceeded to open the letter. He scanned it, stopped, and scanned it again. He turned it upside down, left and right, and lifted it to the lamp light.

It still said the same thing.

_Dear Elon,_

_It's been two years._

_Do you remember yet?_

_Closer to you than you think,_

_Dorina_

Elon dropped the letter and swam outside. He swam for a long time, not stopping for the gasps and camera flashes from the Maraquan citizens.

Elon didn't care anymore.

His mask slipped, fell to the ground, and disappeared in the light from the cameras.

Elon swam away from his home.

Towards Dorina.

Away from fame.

Towards Elon.

Away from "The Black Hole".

_Dear Dorina,_

_It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

_That kid got what was coming to him, didn't he? I'm still scared of closets to this day._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Elon_


End file.
